The lost child of the sea
by Mcdawn
Summary: As Harry allowed himself to grieve, he didn't notice the change in the weather outside. The once sunny day was clouded over and a storm was now raging across the country. Lightning flashed and torrents of water raged, the waves became big enough to be called tidal waves as they bashed against the shores of every coast. A lone figure stood ...time travelfic
1. Chapter 1

In a tent in the middle of a forest was a boy covered in filth that could only be found on someone who has been through hell and back. He had numerous injuries that were not visible due to the crusty dirt that covered him from head to toe. He sat on the floor of the tiny tent ignoring the rain that fell through the rips and holes that were all over it. The rips and holes were caused by the fight he had with his friends. The one that decided the fate of all three.

The tent may have been a light colour at some point but now the colour was the same as the filth on the boy's skin. He had his hands wrapped around his legs and his face down in grief. He was alone. His two best friends were gone and he did not know how to deal with that. He felt as if his heart had been torn out of his chest chewed up before it was put back. He was feeling the pain of betrayal. He wasn't sure how to go on without the two people who had been with him every step of the way. He however couldn't blame them for leaving. If he had had a choice he would have left too. Hermione found a passage out of the country to her parents where it was safe and Ron returned to his family, he was afraid of what would happen to them if the fact that he was not really sick was found out.

A noise outside brought him out of his little pity party. He knew he had spells around to hide his presence but there was no way of being sure that they were not breached. He got up and picked up his wand as that was all he had with him, well that and the tent and he followed the direction where he heard the shuffle. He was not sure what he was expecting to find but an injured Dobby and Kreacher was not one of them. They both looked like they had been put through a grinder and Harry wondered how they were still alive.

He quickly levitated them both behind his wards uncaring of the fact that it may be a trap and then knelt beside them unsure of what to do. Hermione had the purse that had all their things inside and she had taken it with her. He tried a few healing spells but they didn't work as well as he wanted them to.

"Dobby, Kreacher what happened to you?" Harry's voice had a slight panic to it as he asked.

Dobby's huge eyes were open as he answered "It was the bad old masters, they wanted Dobby and Kreacher to find yous but we refused and managed to escape when they turned around." Dobby stopped to cough up some blood before he continued

"Master Harry Potter we do not have much time, Dobby is knowing your wheezy and granger are not here with you. Kreachure and I is preparing ritual to helps you. Keachure is getting his master's monies from the goblins and Dobby take old master's fortune too it's in the trunk master Harry Potter…"

Kreacher took over when Dobby started coughing again "You have to go back master Harry, change everything, do not let old whiskers control you this time, you are the head of the ancient and noble house of Black learn what that means and you will understand."

Kreachure's mouth was now covered in blood due to his injuries preventing him from talking, he shared a look with Dobby who looked like he was about to cross over to the other side and nodded and before Harry never even got a chance to say anything he felt magic from both elves envelop him and course through his body combining with his magical core. He could hear chanting in the back of his mind, his heart beat faster as whirl of rainbow colours swirled around him before everything turned black and the last thing he heard was Dobby's voice saying

"good luck master Harry Potter, use our magic well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry felt awareness return to him and for a split second he had almost forgotten the events that preceded that moment. The sound of bird chirping had him freeze before he opened his eyes to find he was lying on the ground in the same spot he had tried to help Dobby and Kreacher, it was daytime and it was not raining anymore.

He quickly got up and looked around him with a shout of "Dobby! Kreacher?"

There was however no-one there with him. He also noticed that the forest was not as dark or scary as it had been before, the trees looked much more spaced out. That was when he noticed the trunk beneath one of the trees. He walked over to it as he remembered what Dobby and Kreacher had told him. They said his money from Gringotts was in there as well as bad masters…Harry stopped as he realised what that meant. He had the Malfoys fortune in the trunk. He quickly put up some wards to hide the small area he was just in case someone came by he did not want to take any chances.

When that was done he opened the trunk and went down the ladder. He didn't know what he expected but inside was a fully furnished simple apartment with a bedroom, kitchen, sitting room, bathroom and a small green house which had what looked like plants used in medicinal potions. He opened the second compartment of the trunk and inside was a room the size of the great hall in Hogwarts filled with gold coins he didn't think he would be able to count them all, on the wall was a note stuck there saying from the Malfoy vaults.

Harry was flabbergasted he wasn't sure how to react but then realised the hilarity of the situation and was soon rolling on the floor laughing. He checked the other compartments and there were the names of all the death eaters in almost all the rooms filled with galleons and some with books, ancient scrolls, jewellery, furniture weapons, robes from every century, armour amongst others.

Harry wondered how long Dobby and Kreacher had been planning this because it was a lot of stuff to have just been done on the go. In the finaal compartment he found a memory inside a pensive that looked suspiciously like Dumbledore's.

Taking a chance Harry plunged into the memory to find himself facing Dobby. The Dobby in the memory spoke..

"If yous are watching this master Harry it means that me and Kreacher did not manage to comes with yous. We has beens planning this for the past two years. Dobby knew master Harry Potter was in danger from whiskers as he heard whiskers say he wanted Harry Potter to die for the greater good. Dobby not liking this so he made plans to send Harry Potter back to the past to change his lifes."

Harry wondered who whiskers was. Kreacher had mentioned him as well, he decided to wait till the end of the memory before he tried analysing the situation.

"Dobby is sorry he never told Master Harry Potter that Kreacher is Dobby's grandfather."

Harry gasped as Dobby continued "Dobby knows this is a shock for master Harry Potter but Dobby could not tell without endangering Kreacher. Kreacher has been protecting master Harry Potter from whiskers, the wheezys and the granger. Dobby is also sorry to say that master James Potter and mistress Lily Potter are not dead. They have been hidings for a longs time. Dobby finds out from whiskers when he was listing at the door. Whiskers talked to master James Potter. They were waiting for when master Harry Potter died for the greater good. Master James Potter was denied by the family magic access to the Potter fortunes, the magic chose master Harry Potter to be head of house even though master Harry Potter is not a Potter. He is the son of the sea god. Whikers stole master Harry Potter when he was born from his mother who died while birthing master Harry. She named master Harry 'Alexandre' then master James Potter changed the name to Harry."

Dobby's memory stopped for a second as if he was gathering himself before he continued "Whiskers knew how powerful master Harry was he wanted the power for himself but he failed to take it away, he almost died when he tried as it was too much. That however left master harry as just a powerful wizard instead of powerful demi god. The ritual Dobby and Kreacher did on you master Harry is meant to restore your powers if we died we would have added our elven magic in the ritual making you immortal so you will be able to meet your father without worrying about the rules on mortals. There is plenty of information in one of the compartments about your father."

Harry was in a state of shock. He was sure he was probably going to have to look at the memory again for some of the things he missed. All he could think about was he was not a Potter and his father was alive. He was not related to the Dursley's, he was surprised at the amount of relief he felt at this revelation, he wasn't prepared for Dobby's little bombshell though.


	2. Chapter 2

"There is one more thing master Harry Potter. Yous are going to find that in order to assimilate the changes, yous magic is going through your body will change to accommodate this. Yous will have to go through childhood again so yous body can adjust to the magic in a way a grown body cannot. As an adult yous magic is controlled trained and nothing can change it once it trained however as a child it is untamed and wild making it possible to make the changes. In the sitting room there is papers master Harry wills be needing from the goblins for IDs. There is also a story to help yous fit in. Remember to stay away from whiskers hes be evil."

As the memory began to fade Harry heard Dobby's last words "Read the books and scrolls master Harry there is things yous needs to knows about the world around you and everything that has been kept froms yous."

Harry was spat back out of the pensive and the memory started to bubble before it evaporated in the air. Sitting on the floor Harry thought about what he had heard. He had finally figured out that whiskers was Dumbledore. Dobby always had crazy names for the people around him. He curled up and cried himself to sleep as he realised his whole life was just one lie upon another. The hardest thing was knowing that all those he had cared about were just a figment of his imagination. His heart broke as he thought about Ginny, his lovely Ginny whom he had broken up with in order to protect. How did things get so fucked up? His mind was in turmoil as he remembered the stolen moments with her, had it all been a lie?

As Harry allowed himself to grieve, he didn't notice the change in the weather outside. The once sunny day was clouded over and a storm was now raging across the country. Lightning flashed and torrents of water raged, the waves became big enough to be called tidal waves as they bashed against the shores of every coast. A lone figure stood in the middle of the storm a look of pain across his features. A tanned handsome face with sea green eyes and tears falling from his eyes although you couldn't tell with all the water. He felt his son's pain and grieved with him. He did not know where he was or who he was with, he had never even seen him as he was never given that option. Whoever had taken his child had done a good job of hiding him. Poseidon swore that when he found out who stole his child he was going to make them wish they were never born.

The turmoil of the sea increased as Posiedon's own pain at the loss of his child was added in the mix. He didn't move from the spot where he sensed his son even when everything eventually calmed down. It was the second time he had sensed him, the first was the day he was born although that was abruptly cut off as soon as he was taken. Perhaps his son would find his way to him. He hoped so even if the action angered his brother he didn't care.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Unaware of the deity standing in the middle of the sea worrying about him Harry woke up. He felt much better than he had in long time despite the soreness of having slept on the floor curled up. He got up and made is way to the kitchen. He needed a plan, which meant he needed to find out when he was because he now knew he was not in his time anymore. As he reached the kitchen he made himself a sandwich and poured a glass of pumpkin juice then sat down in the living room to eat.

When he finished eating he too his plates back to the kitchen and felt a sense of vertigo before everything began to seemingly get bigger. He dropped his plate to look down at himself before he remembered Dobby saying he was going to re-do his childhood.

The vertigo stopped just as Harry groaned and said "Great! Just great! Just what I needed to be a midget again, not that I was a giant before but it took me forever just to get to five foot six. He quickly picked up his dishes and put them in the sink before going to find a mirror. He found one in the bedroom and the sight that met his eyes was one he was not expecting. He had shoulder length midnight wavy hair the longest eyelashes he had ever seen a button nose and pink bow lips that him look like a little girl instead of the boy he was.

Harry's reflection created a moment of panic "Oh my god, please don't tell me I've had a gender change!" As he said this he dropped his pants which were now too big for him anyway, to find all his equipment still there. Despite the relief of not having had a gender change, which was something he wouldn't put that past Dobby, he scowled at his shrunken family jewels. He wondered 'were they supposed to be that small?'

He body size was now quite small making him wonder what age he had returned to, going back to the living room he found the paperwork Dobby mentioned. As soon as he touched them they glowed and Harry names appear on the document.

The first was the name Child : Alexandre Flamel Neptune

Next to it was mother and the name: Ariel Leonis Flamel

Followed by father and the name: Poseidon/Neptune

Age: 5

Harry was a bit surprised at the age, he had pegged himself for a big three year old or a small four year old, he did not expect five. Even when he started over he was a midget.

The name on his birth certificate worried him though. Did that mean the Flamels would claim him if they found out that he existed? And how would that impact him? He had no answers for this and he hoped Dobby knew what he was doing with this. He knew that this was his real birth certificate and not one that was done by the Potters. As he thought about them he felt resentment for them building. How could they do what they did to an innocent child, especially one who had just lost his mother? He would worry deal with them later. Instead he went into the bathroom took a shower before going to the bedroom where he found clothes in his size and put them on.

As he brushed his now completely tame hair he wished he knew a spell to put streaks in his hair, just as he thought it the strip he was brushing changed from midnight black to completely white. He liked the effect it had against the rest of his black hair he then tied it into a pony tail leaving a fringe out of habit. He had not even noticed that his scar was gone and he had not even thought about it.

He had completely forgotten about he was just glad that the shower was cleaned by magic before the filth could get stuck on the walls and floor. He sat down with some of the books that were left oout by Dobby and Kreacher and began to read. He needed to know everything he could before venturing out into the world.

xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Harry found a spell written on top of the books to help him read a lot faster than he normally could and actually understand what he was reading. On the piece of paper Kreature had written that it was a Black family spell that was used to help the heirs learn everything about the family magic, business as well as balance school at the same time. It was very handy for Harry as he found himself learning about why some of the pureblood families ended up choosing to follow Riddle even at the risk of forsaking their morals.

Each magical family had certain magics in their line and they needed the traditions that Harry had previously thought ancient and backward to keep them strong such as Samhain, a day that magic was the strongest it was a day used to restore any loses of power during the year.

The more Harry read the more horrified he became. The wizarding world used to believe in the gods and worshipped them. They were blessed on certain days of the year for fertility, strength, peace and a whole list of other things. This was stopped when the muggleborns began to bring into their world the changes that were happening in the muggle world. These changes brought with them the anger of the gods for being ignored and the wizards were in turn ignored. No longer did they have big families. Most could only have one or two children and if they were lucky they had more.

What was worse was the fact that old family magic and new magic could not mix. It was one or the other. If a child had one muggleborn parent and one pureblood parent then the child would inherit either the mother's new magic or the father's old magic. Which was what would have happened to him had his parents been the Potters. He realiased now that most of the purebloods had backed someone they thought would return the old ways and they would stop losing what was left of the family magicks. The biggest problem of all was that with each banishment of specific magicks the old families lost a lot more than Harry had ever realised. He figured that what they needed was a new path to follow to regain what they lost. It was now obvious to Harry how the Potter family magic had skipped over James Potter as Head of house. It had sensed he was a demigod and would be able to wield it better than James Potter would as he was the son of a god.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry spent the rest of the week in the trunk reading everything he could get his hands on. He obviously couldn't finish all the books and scrolls as they were too numerous to count but he read on the history of the magical world something he found much more interesting than goblin rebellions. He realised now that Dumbledore had done that deliberately to stop not just him but the next generation from realising the reasons why they fought for the old ways. Dumbledore was in power and he wanted to keep it that way. If he handed power back to the purebloods he out faster than he could blink.

Harry also read upon pureblood customs and traditions. He cringed when he realised what his refusal to shake Draco Malfoy's hand meant. He had practically declared war on the boy between their families. He wondered why no-one ever mentioned this. They probably didn't want him mending bridges with the blond. He found a tradition which would have allowed him to apologise while explaining that he did not know the culture and traditions therefore did not mean to insult Draco like that. The more Harry read the more furious he became.

Dumbledore had left him floundering like a guppy out of water with no knowledge of how he went around insulting people who probably assumed he was shunning their way of life when it was just ignorance. He began to practice etiquette in earnest and was happy to note that the spell included learning this quickly as well.

By the end of the second week Harry got out of the trunk where he had been learning everything he was meant to have been learning his whole life. He had also discovered that his magic was completely different to what he was used to. He had to change the way he used to cast spells when he realised he no longer had a magical core. His magic was flowing all over his body just like his life's blood. It didn't take much to get his magic to do what he wanted as it just happened as he thought about it. He spent a few days learning to control it. He could not go out in public if his magic was reacting to his every little need and want. He also noticed he felt stronger and calmer when he was in the water he shrugged as he realised that must from his dad. It was easy leaning to manipulate the water and he was excited that he could actually breathe underwater. He thought it was funny when the first thing that came to mind was the triwizard tournament, the task in the black lake. He figured the powers would have come in handy then.

Harry waved his wand over the trunk and it shrunk, he then conjured a chain that he attached it to then put it around his neck. It was time to join the rest of the world. He had plans to try and find his father but he would need to learn more about it before he could really do anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry apparated just outside the leaky cauldron, at least he thought he apparated, it felt nothing like apparition. There was no pop as he disappeared and reappeared and there was no squeezing sensation. He felt like he just pleasantly melted from one place to another. He didn't notice that his body changing from solid to water back to solid again. As he stood outside the leaky cauldron he noticed the difference between what he left behind a couple of weeks ago and what was there now was a completely different sense of freedom. The fear and tenseness of war was gone and as he walked inside the tension he was expecting did not come. He pulled down the hoody of his robe covering his face. Most people would just assume he was a goblin or some other magical creature this size. He knew he did not look the same as he had in the past. He looked nothing like James Potter and his eyes were now a softer sea green instead of the avada green that unnerved even him sometimes.

He made his way to the back and went through the portal before heading straight for Gringotts. He couldn't keep walking around with all that money around his neck it would only take him forgetting the trunk somewhere or someone figuring out the enchantments and he would lose it all, besides Dobby and Kreacher had explained in one of their notes that the goblins would be able to help him get settled.

It was with that thought he walked into Gringotts and made his way to the front to make his deposit and figure out what his next step was going to be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was annoyed. Everything had gone smoothly and he deposited half of the money in his trunk. It was so much he thought that the goblins who were counting it were going to faint. He had after all the fortunes of several of the richest magical families including his own. He didn't remove anything that may have been recognised as belonging to any of those families. He kept that in the trunk and then commissioned the goblins to make him a chain where he could keep his trunk and never lose it. It would always return to him even if he forgot it somewhere or someone tried to steal it.

Shifting from one foot to the other as he stood behind the goblin Goldfarb waiting for him to tell him it was okay to go in and see the director of the bank Ragnok, Harry or Alex short for Alexandre as he now called himself, thought about what the goblin had told him. "I'm sorry Mr Flamel but that is the law. You are still under age and require guardians. If you like I can contact the Flamels as the blood test has shown that they are your kin, I'm pretty sure they have no idea about you."


	4. Chapter 4

Shaking his head and bringing himself back to the present Alex noticed the door was being opened and he was being ushered in. He walked into a room that looked more like a cave than an office. There were weapons decorating the walls and a table in the middle of the room surrounded by chairs. He was shown where to sit by Goldfarb who promptly left the room. In the seat opposite him sat the biggest goblin Alex had seen to date and looked very menacing especially when he spoke.

"Well Mr Flamel. I wanted to meet with you to discuss your account. I am director Ragnock. As it is the biggest account to date by a far I will be personally handling it for you. I am told you enquired about emancipation. I am sorry to tell you that at that age it is not possible. If you were older perhaps eleven we may have found a loophole to manipulate but as it is your government will never allow it. It will be overturned as soon it is made and even I would hesitate you are after all five years old. However I can understand wanting to protect yourself and yours so I will do this for you…."

Ragnock explained a plethora of protections that Alex could choose from for his fortune. He would be the only one able to handle his money no exceptions. This meant that if anyone thought they would get anything by being his guardian they would be sadly mistaken. Secondly the goblins would be checking on whoever became Alex's guardians if they mistreat him in any way shape or form they would have to face the goblin for their trials. Alex wondered if they did this for everyone, Ragnok on reading the look on his face laughed a gritty laugh and said "This is not really a service we offer our clients but this is a special case. You have become our single most important customer and therefore it would be in our best interests to take good care of you."

Nodding Alex spoke for the first time in the room "I guess there is nothing for it but to get used to having guardians till I'm old enough to be emancipated. As long as I am nowhere near Albus too many names Dumbledore I should be fine."

Ragnok scowled at the mention of Dumbledore but didn't say anything about it. They wrapped up their meeting just as the Flamels were shown into the room. They looked younger than Alex thought. In fact they looked really young. If one didn't know any better they would assume that they were in their early twenties.

Perenell on seeing him had tears in her eyes. She had sky blue eyes and long golden hair down her back with another worldly look about her. Nicholas Flamel had the same colouring as his wife. But with grey stormy eyes that looked suspiciously wet to Alex. His hair was short in a stylish way and Alex kind of liked it.

Perenell crouched beside him and said "Hi. I'm Perenell and I do believe I am your grandmother and that …" she continued as she pointed to her husband "…is you granddad Nicholas." She reached out and pushed the hair away from his face and said "We hope you will consent to let us get to know you better."

Harry was feeling a bit overwhelmed. He just realised this was his family. His real family not the Dursleys who never wanted him and made sure he knew it, nor the Potters who had stolen him to use him for their own selfish gains whatever that was, no this was his family and they actually wanted him.

He didn't realise when he moved but he found himself suddenly in Perenell's arms and crying his little heart out. Ragnok left the room to allow them some privacy. Nicholas crouched down next his wife and kissed Alex's head, ruffled his hair and said "Welcome to the family little one."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex found he didn't mind having the Flamels as his guardians, in fact he loved it. The craving for a family that he had was gone. He didn't envy those who had families that loved them anymore he didn't have to. He could see how much he was loved in the actions of the couple. His first night in the house Perenell tucked him in and told him one of the wizarding children's stories. Despite being seventeen in mind Harry didn't care he just loved it. The next day Nicholas had taken him flying them swimming afterwards. They played games with him and taught him the proper way a child should be.

Despite all this Alex wated to know about his mother. On his fourth day there he screwed up the courage and asked.

"Nana, can you tell me anything about my mum?"

Perenell had a pained look on her face briefly but it went away so uickly leaving Alex to wonder if he had imagined it but she answered anyway "I suppose we will have to discuss this at some point now is probably better than later."

She now had Alex's full attention and continued "Okay, Nicolas and I were unable to bear children and with our long lives I became depressed about it. We tried everything we could think of but it never worked at least until a young woman approached us. We lived by the sea at that time she told us that she was pregnant however she could not keep her baby and she had chosen us as parents. We didn't know at the time that she was a goddess. They were not allowed to keep their children when they had them so she fixed whatever it was that was stopping me from having a baby and she placed the baby inside of me."

"When I gave birth I knew that my little girl was special. She was a demi god. It was not an easy life for her. The constant attacks from monsters and the attempted kidnappings from the wizarding world for her power. She met and fell in love with your father when she was sixteen. She fell pregnant and that was when things started to go wrong. She went missing at the end of her final trimester. We got together with your father and other deities to find her and we did find her however you were gone. And she was just breathing her last. Your father refused to allow her to die and placed her in suspended animation then took her underwater with him. He changed her and she became immortal. She is the reason we have lived so long as she refused to allow us to die either. Whoever took you completely disguised you. We never knew where to look for you even though we never stopped. Even now you are somehow cloaked."

Alex's eyes were wide as he asked "Are you telling me that both my parents are alive?"

Smiling Perenell answered "Yes, they both are. Unfortunately I haven't got a way to contact them but you can find them yourself if you go to camp half-blood, it's a camp where demi gods train and they will know how to help you find your way to your parents. I would have suggested you go into the sea but the current climate in the world of the gods is very tense as they seem to be about to go to war and anything could happen to you in there and we would never know."

Alex decided to tell Perenell everything that happened to him. The fact that he had been Harry Potter and everything that transpired until Dobby and Kreature sent him back in time. Perenell listened as he spoke and she held him when he cried after talking about the betrayals he suffered and the fact that the Potters were not dead.

Perenell's fury was almost tangible, Alex could feel waves of it coming off her. He knew however that the anger was not directed at him but his former tormentors. It made him feel warm inside and his heart healed some more. He also felt better about telling someone his past and the fact that he didn't have to shoulder his problems alone anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Having spent the day with Perenell, Alex finally had plans made with her help on what he was going to do. He was still of two minds about saving the wizarding world. His reasoning being why should I save a world that cares nothing for my welfare and live in peace off of my sacrifice and yet does nothing for me. Perenell eventually told him that he could leave the wizarding world to its fate but eventually he would be affected by it too and if he decided to fight Nicholas and herself would stand by his side win or lose they would do it together.

It took a while to decide to go for his owls and newts when he turned 11 and at 12 he would take an apprenticeship on charms to get him into Hogwarts as that would be the year that he as Harry Potter had left. He would have to lay low for a few weeks until the day time catches up to itself before he could become involved in the thick of things. For now he would study everything he could get his hands on before going to camp half-blood to train as a demi god.

It took Alex two years to get through every subject that was taught at Hogwarts and another year to include some that didn't, this was including the use of the spell. It also helped that he was fast becoming an accomplished occlumence giving him instant memory recall.

Perenell drove him to camp half-blood and was amazed at the lack of attacks. Alex had managed to supress his aura in fear of Dumbledore sensing him and placing him back where he had just escaped from.

Alex had not grown much, to his frustration. He knew it was his past having an effect on his present but this was ridiculous, he was an eight year old that resembled a five year old. He vowed to himself that when everything with Voldemort was done and over with he would create a righteous curse and cast it on them even if he can't do it surely with his connections someone will be able to.

Alex hugged his grandmother goodbye and walked toward the camp which was on a hill. Just as he entered he found a couple of arrows pointed at him by two kids who looked like they were a few years older than him. For some reason he got a flashback of the Weasley twins when he looked at the two boys. They had that look that spelled trouble for whoever was unlucky enough to get caught up in their snares. One word came into Alex's mind 'pranksters.'

When the two boys didn't sense any aggression from Alex they lowered their bows arrows and asked "Who are you?"

Alex replied "I'm Alex, my grandmother just dropped me off, is Chiron around?"

One of the boys nodded and said "Yeah he is, I'll take you to him. How old are you anyway you look a bit young to be here."

Smiling Alex replied "I'm older than I look."

Looking up Alex noticed a barrier surrounding the camp. He stopped as he immediately knew he would not be able to get in unless he released him demi god powers. It would not have been so bad if he knew he could hide them again, but once it was done he knew he would have to get used to having monsters chasing after him and that included the magical world. He was hesitant to cross the threshold and his two escorts noticed.

"Are you ok?"

Alex knew he could turn away now and just go back home to his grandparents and pretend like nothing happened but he would have to give up a chance to get to know his parents and he didn't want to do that so with a sigh he stopped supressing his powers and walked passed the barrier just as replied the boy who asked

"I'm ok, just a little overwhelmed with leaving home. What are your names any way?"

The two boys were not fooled. They sensed the power that came off Alex when he released his powers. They didn't mention it however instead they introduced themselves.

"We are the Stoll brothers, I'm Conner and that's my brother Travis."

They chatted about inconsequential matters as they made their way to the big house where Chiron could be found. Chiron was standing outside as they approached. It looked like he had been waiting for Alex.

With a smile on his face he welcomed Alex just as he arrived, "Hello, Alexandre Flamel. Welcome to camp-half blood. Your grandmother wrote to me telling me to expect you. I hope your journey was pleasant. "

Smiling back at the warmth and welcome from the centaur Alex replied "It was ok a bit long though."

Alex was ushered into the big house where he saw a man who wouldn't look out of place as a cupid. He managed to control his facial features with his occlumency before he did something he would regret later like pissing off the man who was clearly some kind of deity and even though he was much more durable than most and had been told by Dobby that he was immortal, he did not want to test that just yet. He liked his limbs where they were thank you very much.

Chiron addressed the deity "Mr D, we have a new camper with us. This is Alexandre Flamel Neptune his grandmother brought him here to learn how to fight and protect himself."

Mr D raised an eyebrow at Alex's last name but didn't say anything about it instead he said "not another one. Welcome bla bla bla I hope you were not expecting me to be happy to see you now get out of my sight and find somewhere else to be where you are not a nuisance just by breathing Darren Flatulant."

Alex wasn't bothered by the man's little speech designed to upset newcomers he had been desensitised by Snape a long time ago he couldn't care less whether the deity liked him or not, he had plans to fulfil. So he nodded and said "As you wish." Then walked out of the room.

Mr D had already turned back to his game of pac man muttered "Finally a brat who does as he is told without fuss."

Chiron followed Alex out the door with an apology on his lips but before he could say anything Alex just smiled and said "Don't worry, I'm not upset I don't think I will be seeing much of him, he is a god right so he would have other things to do that do not affect me."

Chiron explained the reasons why Mr D was at camp and everything else he needed to know such as where he was going to sleep. "I have noticed you did not bring anything with you. I will get you a few things from…"

Alex cut him off then by saying "Oh you don't have to worry about that, I have everything I need on me. It's just not visible right now."

Nodding Chiron led Alex around the camp showing him here he would be training, eating and finally where he would be sleeping. Before they got into cabin 11 Chiron spoke "You will have to stay in cabin 11 I'm afraid until your godly parent claims you."


	6. Chapter 6

Alex answered with a question "Do I only need one parent to claim me?"

Frowning Chiron answered "Yes, are you saying both your parents are gods?"

Alex shrugged and said "I'm not sure if mum is but I think so as she is married to my dad and they are both immortal."

Chiron asked another question "Alex do you know who your parents are?"

Nodding Alex replied "Yes I do, that's one of the reasons I'm here. I would have gone straight to them but my grandmother was afraid of what would happen to me because the gods are on the verge of war."

Chiron's face had shock written all over it. "You are a godling then."

Shrugging again Alex answered "I'm not sure what I am, my mum was a demi god mortal when she had me."

All the clues finally clicked for Chiron. In his mind he realised that this was the missing child of the sea. He knew he had to wait until the child was claimed before letting anyone know. He did wonder at the child's story though, what happened to him? why could he not be found before? He wondered how Percy was going to react having another brother.

Instead of voicing his questions he smiled at Alex before leading him into cabin 11 "Hello cabin 11 we have a new camper."

Someone shouted from the back "Regular or undetermined?"

Chiron answered "undetermined."

There were groans as this was said and Chiron turned to Alex and said "Well this is where I leave you Alexandre. The others will show you where to sleep and your activities will be with them."

With those final words Chiron left Alex to the other campers who welcomed him despite the earlier grumblings. He realised why this was so as soon as he was shown where he was going to sleep. It was on the floor in the corner of the room right by the door. The Stoll brothers who were expecting some kind of exclamation as that was the norm with most people as soon as they find out where they would sleep were surprised when Alex walked over to his corner and began to draw some symbols around the area making it glow.

He then proceeded to take off a chain that was around his neck and they were shocked to watch it expand as it returned to its normal size. They were however unprepared when he opened the top and climbed inside and disappeared. He reappeared a moment later with a bed floating behind him and a wardrobe. The whole room was now watching Alex set up his bed in the impossibly small corner and place a wardrobe and a side table as well.

Travis found his voice first and said "…how?"

Laughing Alex replied "You are children of the gods and you are shocked by a simple show of magic? You all have the potential to do it, although I suppose it depends on your amount of power. It's just some basic runes to create space, I can teach you if you like and you could it yourselves. "

Alex spent the next hour and a half showing the other kids in cabin 11 how to draw the runes and as they were innately magical being demi gods they could draw the magic from within to infuse into the runes and before long the entire cabin was much bigger on the inside than on the outside. Alex went around drawing privacy runes so that each person had their own room. Eventually they created a common room for everyone to come together.

Alex brought out the furniture in his trunk and placed it in the common room. He also transfigured multiple bean bags to ensure everyone had a place to sit when there was need of it. He became instantly popular because of the adjustments. Conner asked him as they sat down after finishing the rooms "Alex this is awesome, I feel back for earlier when I groaned about having you in this cabin."

Alex smiled cheekily and said "Well as long as I'm not going to be one of the people you prank we are even."

Travis laughed and said "How did you know about our pranks? I didn't think you had time for anyone to tell you about them just yet."

Shaking his head Alex answered "No-one told me anything. I would have to be an idiot not to notice. You two remind me of these twin pranksters I used to know. You have a similar smile to them, you know the one that says I've pulled a prank and I'm just waiting for it to spring on you. If I have to live with you two I don't want to always have to look over my shoulder all the time wondering if I'm going to have a toilet seat stuck to my ass or some potion in my drink to make me embarrass myself."

Everyone in the room laughed and Conner's voice was head saying "Thanks for the toilet seat idea Alex that is something I haven't done yet and I'm sure a certain daughter of Ares will enjoy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening at the dining hall Alex met another deity. She was sat by the fire and she looked like a little girl. He walked toward her and asked as he pointed to an empty space "May I sit?"

She looked up and smiled at him, she was pretty and had brown hair and fire where her eyes should be. Instead of feeling perturbed by it Alex felt warmth and comfort that he had only ever felt with his grandparents.

She nodded and said "Of course, you are always welcome at the hearth."

Before Alex sat down he said "My name is Alex."

She smiled back and said "Hello Alex, my name is Hestia. I was quite surprised and happy that you noticed me here and even came to say hello, most demigods just pass me by."

Alex remembered from his lessons on Greek mythology that Hestia was the goddess of the hearth. He bowed appropriately then sat down and continued to have a conversation with the goddess. He felt the ache he had after leaving his grandparents and making the decision to let go of the protection he had from the dangers of the world lesson the more he spoke to her. By the time he went to join the others for dinner he was feeling much better than he had all day.

As he got up he said "Thank you for speaking to me my lady Hestia. I don't feel so lost anymore."

Hestia smiled and said "Don't be a stranger, if you need me I will be here for you. You only need to call me. I am your aunt after all son of Poseidon."

With that she winked before she disappeared leaving a shocked Alex who seemed to suddenly realise that he had not left his family behind, he had just gained some new family members.


	7. Chapter 7

Mr D was the same as that afternoon as he had to introduce Alex to everyone else. "Okay let us all welcome Alice forest …"

He was stopped by Chiron who whispered in his ear "Its Alex Flamel, Mr D."

Annoyed at having been interrupted Mr D corrected himself, fine Alex Flamel. Welcome yadda yadda yadda now eat."

He sat down and Alex feeling a little mischievous, got up to answer him in an infuriatingly polite way "Thank you Mr B for your kind welcome."

Alex sat down again in his seat which was next to Conner who was sniggering with his hand over his mouth. Mr D's eyes flashed purple as he looked straight at the innocent looking Alex. However whatever he was trying to do didn't seem to work as he frowned at the child. Alex on the other hand had felt the onslaught of the attempted entry into his mind. He felt fury at the audacity, The times with Snape came forward and the headaches from Voldemort as well were remembered. Forgetting his earlier need for precaution he stood up and glared at Mr D. The ground shook and dark clouds began to cover the normally clear sky and the sound of thunder accompanied the lightning that flashed across the sky. Alex didn't notice his hair lengthen and turn blood red the edges turning into fire he didn't know that his eyes had changed into flames as well even Mr D looked worried.

"I do not appreciate it when anyone tries to gain entry into my mind Dionysus. Take heed I do not react well mind rape." Alex's voice was laced with magic, it sent shivers down everyone's spine.

As he calmed down he realised he had caused a scene. Everyone was probably afraid of him now. He turned away from the shocked looks on everyone's faces and wished himself somewhere else. His body shimmered before turning into water then vanished.

Chiron leaned and whispered to Mr D "I do believe you have just met the lost child of the sea."

All the gods knew about Poseidon's lost son. At some point they all tried to find him as a godling he was meant to have been raised with his parents but they all found nothing. Just as Mr D was about to leave he found his way blocked by Hestia who looked furious.

"Dionysus I have watched while you sulked and took out your frustrations on the innocent children by being mean, this however is crossing the line. I'm sure Lord Poseidon is going to be quite thrilled that you attacked his eight year old child who he has been searching for all these years oh and don't forget his mother Lady Amphitrite."

A familiar voice behind her spoke "What is going on?"

The look on Dionysus' face confirmed who was behind her. She turned around and bowed and the rest of the camp followed.

"Is anyone going to answer me or are you all just going to stare at me?"

Chiron spoke before anyone else could. "My lord Poseidon, your lost son has returned. However he was upset by the events that occurred this evening and we are not sure where he has gone."

Poseidon felt elation from the moment he sensed his sons enter camp half blood. He was however in the middle of watching out for his other son Percy while he was on a Quest. He then had to deal with a few emergencies in his kingdom that could not wait and now he was here he was being told that his son whom he had been searching for all this time was missing again.

Dionysus quailed at the glare he was receiving from Poseidon. His usually green eyes had turned a stormy grey and he could see the weather already changing much faster and more fierce than the one conjured up by the child.

"Find him and bring him back Dionysus and if he is harmed, I'm going to show you that even gods can be smote."

The seriousness in the voice had Dionysus leave without protest. He had seen Poseidon this angry once before and lets just say it led to the lands splitting, changing and forming the countries they are today.

Alex reappeared in a small clearing not too far from camp. He sat down and tried not to cry or panic. He had lost control of himself and could have easily hurt someone without meaning to. He had thought that he had control of his powers by now. He felt someone approach and not the normal way he wasn't frightened because he did not sense anything malicious from the person. Only worry and anxiety.

The space in front of him shimmered before someone appeared out of a body of water. Someone who looked like him, the green eyes the dark hair although shorter the face, it was like looking at an older version of himself except this version was much taller. He knew he would never grow up to be that tall.

The man crouched in front of him to his level and said "Hello son. It's nice to finally meet you."

Alex's eyes widened, tears that had been running down his face were forgotten as he said "You my daddy?"

Poseidon nodded and said "Your mother and I have been searching for you for a long time."

Alex threw his little arms around his father in a hug and was held tightly in return. Smiling Alex replied "I came here so I could meet you. Grandma told me this would be the best place for that."

Poseidon pulled back a little so he could look at Alex and said "You have the sands of time upon you."

Surprised and wondering how he could tell Alex replied "It's a long story, suffice it to say I'm older than I look."

Having told Chiron that he would let him know when he found Alex he sent a quick Iris message before saying t Alex, "Let's go home and then you Can tell your mother and I what happened to you."

Alex allowed Poseidon to pick him up, something he had refused for the past few years claiming he was too old for that. Just as they disappeared Posiedon said "It seems your aunt Hestia blessed you, I can sense her hearth powers in you."

"Well that explains it then, no wonder I felt a little out of control. I didn't know about that. Wait how does that work. My element is water won't I cancel myself out with fire?"

Laughing Poseidon said "No son you will not. You are able to control two elements now although water will always be your strongest as both your mother and I come from the sea."

At this Alex raised his head and asked "Grandma said she was a demi god."

Poseidon shook his head and said "No, she is a nereid. We met her birth mother long after we had contact with your grandmother. She hid your mother amongst the mortals to protect her. When she had you she used the last of her powers to protect you effectively turning you into a godling and no longer a halfblood like you would have been. I can sense another two sacrifices on you. You must be a really good person son, if you have not just one but two beings willing to sacrifice everything for you like that."


	8. Chapter 8

They were now sat in an underwater living room, Alex noticed a woman standing by the door next to a boy holding a trident. They both had tails showing them to effectively be a mermaid and a merman. The woman moved into the room closer to where Alex was sat with his father. He could tell the woman had tears in her eyes which was pretty strange as they were under water. It wasn't until his said

"Alex meet your mother Amphitrite and you brother Triton." That he snapped out his stupor. His mother, that was his mum?

Triton didn't say anything as he watched his mother envelope his little brother in hug. He was so little, wasn't he supposed to be eight? He looked like a good breeze would topple him and probably carry him off into the sky.

Alex was crying as he was held by his mother. "Mum?"

Amphitrite pulled back a little and said "yes baby?"

"You are really here. Please don't go away again ever."

The pain filled childish plea in his voice had her holding him tightly and whispering "No matter happens I will always be here for you sweetheart."

For several hours the family talked and got to know each other. Alex felt complete with his family around him and he had never been happier. The only thing missing for him was his grandparents whom he had come to love with every fibre of his being. He knew he had to go back if only to protect them from the manipulations of the wizards. He had not forgotten the issue with his grandfather's philosopher's stone. His grandmother had explained to him that the stone was a gift to her daughter from Hades for saving the lives of two of his demi god children before they could be killed by Zeus at a time he was unable to protect them. The children were in a time distorted hotel somewhere in LA called the home of the lotus eaters. The action had angered Zeus and he tried to kill his mother too by leaving her vulnerable to the wizards. It was how they managed to kidnap her and then take him.

His parents were now explaining the story from their point of view. When Poseidon found his wife near death's door he suspended her in animation before taking her to someone who could help him save her. He made a deal with Chaos a divine primordial to use his powers and send Ariel back in time and off Zeus' radar. She changed her name to Amphitrite and regained her nereid status losing the human disguise she was under. It was during her time in the past that she sent the stone to her adoptive parents when she realised that it was the reason why they were still young and alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Alex time seemed to move very fast. He spent a lot of time between the camp and his father's palace training for his upcoming battle. Eventually the demi gods were no longer able to keep up with him especially when he used his powers and the only person he could get really good workout with was his brother Triton who teased him about the fact that he was born first and yet he was the younger brother.

Alex was not sure how to feel about his half-brother Percy. Triton had spoken about him and showed his dislike. To him Percy was a reminder of their father's transgressions. Alex tried to get him to see things from Percy's point of view. It wasn't like he asked to be born as their father's love child. He made sure to point out that he would not take out his frustrations about the issue on Percy it was not his fault. Triton only agreed to be civil and Alex had a feeling that the civility would only be shown if he was around. He figured it was as good as he was going to get. His mum told him that it was okay if he wanted to get to know his brother. She knew he had grown up without his family and she wasn't about to force him to give one up. As for his dad he was ecstatic that at least his two younger sons would get along.

Alex had just left camp half blood to go to his father's palace under the sea. He was not allowed to visit as often as he had been as there was a war going on down there but he refused to sit on the side lines while his family was in danger. It was almost the time for him to return to the wizarding world if he wanted to implement his plans, something his dad encouraged him to do as it was by far the safer option. However Alex didn't consider it important. He didn't want to leave knowing his family was in danger, his joining in the fight was impended by how overprotective Triton was, he refused to allow Alex anywhere near the fighting. In fact numerous times Alex woke up at camp half blood in his bed after Triton had brought him there. This was one of those times.

As he swam through the water an explosion rocked the sea bed. Looking above him he saw something fall into the water and the water seemed to cushion whatever it was. He swan towards the object only to find it was a body. There were burns all over it but he could tell whoever it was, was alive as seen by the moving of the chest…he stopped short there as he realised that if whoever this was could breathe underwater then they were somehow connected. He just hoped it wasn't an enemy. He could see the burns were already healing and he reached out with his own powers to help speed the healing along.

New skin grafted over the burns and the hair regrew, a teenage version of his father could be seen as the burns healed and Alex knew who it was. It was his half-brother Percy Jackson. As he completed the healing Alex wrapped his arms as far around the bigger boy and water travelled to his father's palace with his burden. He appeared in his room and lay Percy down on his bed before he went out to find his mother or Triton. He didn't know enough about healing other people to know if what he had done was enough.

Finding his mother he told her what happened on his way home and she went with him to check on the boy. As much as she hated the child she could not deny her son's pleading look for her help.

Alex seeing the indecision on her face realised what he was asking his mother and said "Oh mum, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I…"

Amphitrite wrapped her arms around him and said "It's alright sweetheart. It's not your fault and I can see how this is tearing you apart, he's your brother and I can't expect you to turn him away. I will check him over for you."

Tears gathered in his eyes as he said in a voice choked up with emotion "Thanks mum. I love you."

Alex did not realise that that was the first time he said that to his mother, she however did and to her this emotional upheaval was worth it to know that her baby loved her didn't hate her for not being there for him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Alex sat beside Percy's bedside waiting for him to wake up. It was obvious now that the war had taken a turn for the worse. His dad was now being adamant about him going somewhere safe. He knew he would be leaving with Percy as soon as he was able to. A sound from Percy signified the other boy waking up.

Percy opened his eyes to see a kid who looked like he might have done a few years back when he was younger. They had the same eyes and black hair except the kid had a streak of white in his. He wondered if that was deliberate.

The kid smiled and said "Hi Percy, welcome home."

Blinking owlishly Percy sat up and said "Hi, who are you? Are we related?"

The kid smiled and nodded before saying "Yup, I'm your brother Alex. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Percy's eyes widened as he took in the small form seeing the similarities between them.

Alex chuckled as he said "I know, shocker huh? Although technically I'm older you despite my size."

"How..?"

Alex explained that his parents were both Posiedon and Amphitrite, Percy was a little nervous upon hearing that Alex's mum was around and had actually checked him over while he was out to make sure he was okay.

"Don't worry if Triton doesn't immediately warm up to you. Anyway there's some clothes on the bedside to change into seeing as yours were beyond repair and you're wearing a bed sheet."

Percy's face coloured in embarrassment as he hadn't even noticed his semi nude state. Alex left him to get dressed before they both made their way upstairs to find their father.

As soon as Poseidon was in sight Alex swam up to him and hugged him before saying "You look awful dad, why won't you let me help?"

Amusement danced in Poseidon's eyes. He was now used to his son's brutal honesty, he didn't dance around the bush he said what it was that was on his mind.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt. I'm not about to put in the line of fire after I only just got you back."

Alex pouted and said "but you let Triton help.."

Poseidon seeing a tantrum building up cut him off and said "Your brother has centuries of fighting experience Alex, you have only just begun to learn how to fight."

Triton materialised beside Alex hugging him as he spoke "Hey kiddo, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be at camp preparing to go to grandmas and school."

Scowling Alex replied "If you think I'm going to leave while you guys are fighting a war you've got another thing coming. I'll just keep coming back until you let me."

Poseidon sighed and said "Alex, It is not just for your protection that I'm sending you to safety it is for all of us. Can you not see that we would be continuously worried about something happening to you and in that make mistakes? Please son, just this once do as I say and help us keep you safe."

Seeing the worry I his father's eyes Alex finally relented.

"Fine, but the next time I'm not sitting on the sidelines like a kid."

Percy stood a little bit far away from them although he could hear what was being said. He agreed with his dad that Alex was too young to be fighting so he kept his distance waiting to see if his dad would be able to get his little brother to agree to stay out of things. Triton noticed him before his dad did and sneered at him before saying

"So you decided to grace us with your presence then Percy Jackson. Where have you been while the rest of us have been …"

Poseidon cut him off as he knew what was about to be said could possibly undo the work he had done to persuade Alex to stay in one place away from the fighting.

"Not now Triton. Leave him be."

Triton hugged Alex and said goodbye before swimming away ignoring his little brother's disapproval for the way he spoke to Percy. Poseidon noticing Percy for the first time spoke to him

"Hello son."

Percy replied "Hi dad." Then he blurted out without meaning to "What happened to you? You look awful."

Poseidon laughed as the words were reminiscent of Alex. Percy and Alex both had the same habit of speaking what they were thinking before thinking it through. The only difference was that Percy did attempt to soften his words when he could and Alex did not.

"I reflect the state of my realm son and as you can see with my home under attack it does not reflect favourably."

Percy had originally wanted to ask if he could stay and help in helping to defend his father's home but he could see he would be refused. He heard his dad's voice in his head "I know you want to stay and fight Percy, but I need you up on the surface to take care of your little brother and when he is gone to school you will find there is a fight brewing of which you are at the centre. Ask Chiron about the prophesy, it is time you hear it."

A commotion on the surface had their father hastily send them both off towards camp half blood. Just as they were leaving something that looked like a tentacle reached out and wrapped itself around Alex's ankle and yanked him towards it. Percy seeing his little brother ripped from his arms was about to go after him when Poseidon told him to stay where he was and went after Alex himself. What he saw caused him to feel fear for the first time in a long time that he could remember. There was his child wrapped in the tentacle of Oceanus the titan of the sea and before he could even raise his trident Alex was past the creature's mouth and Poseidon realised he was too late to save his son.

His raged boiled and this was reflected in the water which was churning so dangerously even Oceanus could not control where he was thrown. The water's shapes turned into deadly sharp objects that sliced and diced the titan. Golden ichor flowed all over the ocean, however something that was a bit unorthodox was happening to the titan. Smoke was coming out of its mouth before it roared opening its mouth to spit out a ball of fire from inside. The ball of fire however was not finished with titan. It grew bigger until it consumed the titan giving it severe burns before it shrunk down and disappeared leaving Alex in its wake.

Despite the burns the titan tried to grab Alex again but this time Poseidon was ready for him. He struck the sea creature with lightning from his trident making the burns worse as well as retreat.

Once the danger was clear Poseidon wrapped his arms around Alex and said "I thought I lost you for a moment there."

The adrenaline Alex had been feeling was wearing off and he was shaking as he replied "So did I for a minute there."

Leaving Triton in charge Poseidon escorted both boys to camp he gave Alex a trident similar to his but smaller. It turned into a bracelet when it was not in use and like Percy's sword he could not lose it. It would always return to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Alex turned to his dad before he left and said "You better make sure that you send me messages letting me know that you are ok or I will not stay out of this war."

Poseidon hugged his son as he answered "Don't worry son everything will be okay. I will have your grandparents bring you home as soon as it is safe enough to do so."

He handed Alex and Percy a couple of mirrors before he continued speaking "These mirrors are enchanted for communication, one for each of you. They are for emergencies to help you come to each other's aid if you need to."

Looking at Percy he said "Percy this mirror will allow you to contact me when you need me but you have to remember there is only so much I can do without endangering your life with the other gods if they think I am playing favourites with you. Your brothers however have no such restrictions. I know you are not exactly Triton's favourite person but he will protect you if you need it you only need to ask. I only ask you keep a lookout for your little brother whenever you can. The world he is returning to may be safe from this war but after the things some of the people in that world put him through if there was another choice I would take it as this would not be my first choice for him."

Percy nodded letting his dad know that he would do as he asked. His dad hugged him too before he said to Alex "Alex, you are prepared to face your past now. As you are no longer mortal those wizards will be no match for you. They cannot make you do anything you do not want to. Don't forget to practice your powers you received from your aunt Hestia's blessing. "

Poseidon returned back underwater after ensuring both Alex and Percy had arrived safely. Alex was not prepared for the solemn greeting after the campers realised that Percy came back without the person he left with. It seemed the explosion that Percy survived killed one of the campers named Beckendoff. The whole camp had an atmosphere of war and Alex found it rather depressing especially knowing it would not be long before he left, he went to the big house where his grandparents were waiting for him.

As he walked through the door his grandmother gave him a hug as soon as she saw him. "Hi Alex! Your dad sent us a message to pick you up."

Percy, who was standing next to Alex, felt saddened by the statement. He had been hoping to get to know his half-brother, he was wondering what his dad meant when he said that Alex would be safer away from camp. Surely the monsters would be attempting to kill him if he was not in the safety of the camp's borders. He decided to voice his concerns.

Alex however began the introductions between his grandparents and his brother "Gran this is my brother Percy. Percy this is my grandmother and my granddad."

Percy and Perenell greeted each other followed by Percy and Nicholas. The couple were not sure how to react to the child they knew was the proof to their daughter's husband's infidelity. They however did not want to upset Alex who seemed to care for him. So they hid their discomfort and made sure they were polite to the boy. It was Perenell who answered Percy's enquiry about Alex's safety outside the camp.

"You don't have to worry about the monsters finding Alex. We have borders similar to the ones here where we live he will be quite safe."

Alex left the camp not long after. Despite assuring his dad he would leave with his grandparents to stay away from the war taking place Alex felt like he was deserting his family. First were his parents and his brother Triton and now Percy.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Alex arrived home with Perenell and Nicholas and began the preparations for his Owls and NEWTS. Perenell took him to the ministry to have them done. It was going to take a few days to get through all the exams Alex was not worried. He had all the information he needed and knew he would be getting almost all O's in his results divination was going to be impossible to get an O in as he was not a seer.

They flooed into the ministry for Alex's tests every morning for the next two weeks and didn't leave until the evening. This was due to the fact that Alex was forced to write every exam at the ministry. It was one of the rules for writing them early and away from Hogwarts. The main reason was to discourage anyone from not going to Hogwarts. Alex knew that that rule must have been Dumbledore's as it allowed him a measure of control of all the magical children in every generation. There would not be a lot of children opting to stay at home while learning and then taking their exams later at the ministry if they had to study everything under the sun.

The death of Dumbledore was in the paper on Alex's final day of exams. He had both theory and practical ancient runes and Defence against the dark arts. He half expected to feel the pain of loss like last time when he went through it but he felt nothing. Even the betrayal he had felt was gone. He no longer cared what the wizards thought of him, he had his family who loved him unconditionally and they were the reason he was even going to do something about the dark lord. He did not want to take the chance that his grandparents may end up affected by the dark lord's doings.

Alex had already written his application for an apprenticeship at the school. It was where he needed to be to have an advantage of the war. It would need to be sent to Professor McGonagall due to the headmaster's death and he needed to do it soon before Severus Snape took over the school as headmaster. His results arrived after a couple of days and they were as he expected something he was happy with.

Alex "Gran what do you think I should apprentice in?"

Perenell "Despite the fact that this is going to be an excuse for you to access the school I think you should go with something you are bound to like. You enjoy defence against the dark arts don't you?"

Alex "That's probably not a good idea, although I enjoy defence I don't want to bring attention to myself so soon and I will if I apprentice in defence. I think I ill apprentice in charms. Professor Flitwick will be much easier to work with than the other teachers."

Perenell "Well then seems you have made your decision but are you sure about this dear? I know what those people have put you through."

Alex wrapped his arms around her and said "Yes gran, I am sure. I can't rest easy knowing that there is something that I can do about what is happening and making sure you and granddad won't have to worry about being caught in the middle of an egotistical maniac dark lord's whims."

"Oh Alex, Is that why you are going through with this? Your granddad and I can look after ourselves. I thought you just wanted some closure from your past."

"I do want closure gran, but I also know that no-one else will do anything about this situation. I don't want you living in fear of what is going to happen either. I have the power to fix it and despite the fickleness of some of the wizards. Maybe I will be able to make changes for the better and prevent someone else being put through a similar childhood to the one I had with them."

Despite not liking it Perenell gave Alex her blessing. "Ok dear. Just promise me you will be careful. After all we only just got you back."

Alex "I promise gran. Don't worry."

Alex received his results after three weeks of waiting for them.

Alex received his results after three weeks of waiting for them.

Alex's results

Defence against the dark arts

Practical OO

Theory OO

Charms

Practical OO

Theory OO

Arithmancy

Practical OO

Theory OO

Ancient runes

Practical OO

Theory OO

Herbology

Practical OO

Theory OO

Transfiguration

Practical OO

Theory OO

Conjuration

Practical OO

Theory OO

Care of magical creatures

Practical OO

Theory OO

Astronomy

Practical OO

Theory OO

Potions

Practical OO

Theory OO

Alchemy

Practical OO

Theory OO

History of magic

Practical OO

Theory OO

Flying

Practical OO

Theory OO

Muggle studies

Practical OO

Theory OO

Herbology

Practical OO

Theory OO

Divination

Practical P

Theory A

Alex sent the application for his apprenticeship to Hogwarts on the very same day. He had to wait a week for a reply confirming his acceptance. It came from professor Flitwick when it finally arrived. Alex could imagine the half goblin's excitement at receiving a prodigy in charms.

The next morning after receiving his acceptance letter Alex went to Diagon alley with his grandmother. They apparated to the Leaky cauldron and Alex found the atmosphere full of fear. Tom the barman who was usually cheerful whenever Alex had seen him in the past looked anxious and the friendliness that was usually associated with him could not be found. Perenell and Alex made their way into the alley and found the atmosphere even worse there. It seemed with the news about Dumbledore's death people lost any form of hope they had.

He knew that they would now look to his past self to save them. Shaking his head at the stupidity of the wizards placing their hopes on a child with no proper training, especially one they turned against again and again over the years, Alex made his way to Gringotts. He was thinking about going to visit the Dursleys when his past self left Privet drive for the last time. He had years of pent up anger against the Dursleys to make u for. There was no way he was going to let them get away with their treatment of him.

The trip to Gringotts didn't take long. Just as he was walking out of the bank he found himself behind Molly and Ginny Weasly. He couldn't help but overhear their conversation 'Mum what we are going to do without Dumbledore?'

Molly placed an arm over her daughter's shoulder and answered 'I don't know sweetheart, we will do what we can our priority is our family we only need to look out of each other and we will get through this.'

'What about Harry mum? You know he is going to be in even more danger than usual. I don't know if I still want him anymore mum. I mean the relationship was Dumbledore's idea originally meant to be a distraction to stop him from digging too deeply about his parents. There is no longer any payment from Dumbledore to keep up…'


	10. Chapter 10

Molly scowled for a second before speaking. 'Ginny this is not the place to be having this conversation anyone could be listening. 'She put up a privacy ward around them but it didn't stop Alex from hearing what they were saying . '… but I don't want him anywhere near any of you. He is a magnet for danger. I told Ron he has to come home as soon as possible. He better not listen to that Granger girl, he follows her around like a puppy dog. We need to keep our heads down and if by some miracle things are resolved, Harry will be welcome among us again. I just can't risk having him around.'

Alex turned a different direction than the one the two Wealsy women took. He didn't need to hear anymore. He knew now they were not his friends and they did not care about him as much as they claimed. He couldn't believe he had considered Ginny as a future wife. He felt relief at not having to deal with that anymore. He wondered how they were going to react when time caught up with itself and Harry Potter disappeared, with a decision to avoid his old friends he made his way to pick the supplies he would need for his apprenticeship.

Xxxxxxxxxx

September 1st dawned and Alex was up bright and early and got dressed for his trip to school. As he brushed his hair he thought about the trip he made to the Dusleys. It was something he kept from his grandparents, he didn't want them finding out just how bad things were at the Dursleys. He knew where he Dursleys were going to be hidden and protected from the death eaters.

The house was a cottage in the country. It was surrounded by powerful wards that would ensure they could not be found by the death eaters. Alex wondered why he never did this when he was growing up so he would at least be able to have some kind of childhood that didn't include broken bones and heavy chores. But then he remembered this was the same man who had taken him from his mother immediately after birth and gave him away to people who hurt him for as long as he could remember all that to turn him into a sacrificial lamb for the masses.

Alex was wearing black and green his two favourite colours from head to toe, his hair tied back in a ponytail. Without the fringe he used to hide his eyes they changed shades of green matching the sea he could feel inside of himself. He stood outside the gates of the cottage, the spell he was going to cast going round and round in his mind. For a moment he wanted to just walk away and leave but he didn't. He needed to do this, he needed to help himself realise that he didn't deserve what they put him through and they needed to know it was not okay, that there would be consequences and that Dumbledore was not there to protect them any longer. The wards could not keep him out they were not powerful enough he was after a godling.

He saw Petunia walk past one of the windows inside the house. Considering the fact that the cottage was bigger and much nicer than Privet drive she looked like the cat that got the cream. They had been told that as the family of the boy who lived they could keep the house even when this was all over.

Alex didn't bother with the niceties of walking up the path to the cottage from the gate and announcing himself, he water travelled inside right in front of the Dursleys who were sat at the table about to have dinner.

Vernon looked up first and was about to shout when Alex waved a hand effectively shutting him up with magic and gluing all three Dursleys to their chairs.

He turned to Petunia first and said "Petunia Dursley, the woman who took in a child stolen from its mother the moment h was born. Treated that child with contempt because of jealousy. You made sure he was miserable the entire time he as in your home and you did nothing to protect him or even comfort him when your family hurt him."

He then looked at Vernon and said "Vernon Dursley, the bully who took his wife's fears and used them to feed your sick twisted bullying tendencies to make yourself feel powerful."

"…and let us not forget your progeny, Dudley Dursley. I actually feel sorry for you. You were never taught any morals and were made to believe that you would be able to get anything you want whenever you want it without working for it or even knowing where it came from."

Petunia finally gathered enough courage to speak and asked "Who are you?"

Alex smirked and said "Why aunt Petunia, are telling me that after all these years you would not recognise your own nephew? Oh well seeing as I was kidnapped as a baby we were never related. You know me as Harry Potter, but my real name is Alexandre Flamel Neptune. I am the son of Poseidon the god of the sea. Dumbledore wanted a weapon to use against the dark lord who was terrorising the wizarding world but none of the wizards were strong enough to stand up to him but he knew a god would be able to without any problems. So he hatched a plan where he took me from my mother after she gave birth to me, his plan needed me downtrodden so he could control me and make me look up to him as some kind of saviour and for that he needed you. He knew how much you hated your sister and it would not take much to persuade you to mistreat me. You had a choice then. You could have refused and left me in an orphanage and if you were still forced then things might have been different. I checked you for spells of coercion but it looks like you didn't any you were quite happy to treat me like your little slave and punching bag. My parents want vengeance on you for the way you raised me so I won't do much to you now as you will have to face their wrath as soon as the war of the gods and the titans is over, the wizards won't be able to protect you from them. The wizards' powers come from a minor goddess, my dad is one of the three of the most powerful gods. . ."

Petunia had a look of horror on her face with every revelation that came from the child. This child was not Lily's, she had been abusing a stranger's child and it turns out that the parents were alive, also gods and wanted revenge.

She watched as the child began a spell.

She could feel the enchantment take hold and she knew that she was in trouble. "What did you do to us?"

She didn't like the smile the boy gave as he answered "Oh don't worry Petunia. You are either going to confess everything you did to me to the police or you are going to endure everything you and your family did to me. Every broken bone, every beating, every humiliation, the hunger the confinement the slavery, everything. The best part is that no-one but you, your husband and son will see these injuries. No doctor will be able to do anything for you. The choice is yours."

He returned home after that and decided to never go back there again. He decided it was enough that they were suffering. It was something he could live with after all he gave them something they never gave him, an option to get out of their punishment.

The Hogwarts express was just the same as ever. Alex said goodbye to his grandparents who had taken him to the station. He felt overwhelmed with emotion as this was the first he had someone to say goodbye to. He found an empty compartment and sat down in it. It was not one of the ones he used to frequent with Gryffindors. This one was in the front of the train, it was nice and quiet, however this was disturbed after half an hour just as the train began to pull out of the station. Someone slammed open the door revealing Alex reading a book while he sat by the window.

Looking up from his book Alex saw the last person he wanted to see. Draco Malfoy. The sneer on the pointy face made Alex realise that because of his size the boy would see him as an easy target. Well he would just have to disabuse him of that notion now wouldn't he?

Draco "Out firstie!"

Alex looked at Draco and tried to see what it was that had infuriated him about the boy before. He just didn't seem as important in the grand scheme of things. So instead of answering he returned to his book knowing full well that this would piss off the boy.

Draco "Oi, are you deaf? I said out. This compartment is already booked."

Alex finally looked up from his book and said "If you are trying to intimidate me Malfoy it won't work. If you wanted this compartment you should have come in earlier and sat in it. Now you get out and find yourself somewhere else to sit, I'm trying to read."

Draco brought out his wand in a fit of anger and cast a spell with the intention of frightening Alex, but Alex didn't even flinch. The spell Draco cast hit an invisible shield and sent the spell back to the caster. Draco seized up and froze then fell flat on his face.

Alex waved his hand and levitated Draco out of the compartment and said "Hope you have a nice journey Malfoy."

Following that incident he cast a couple of wards to keep people from being able to find the compartment while he was in it and managed to spend the rest of the journey in relative peace.

Alex noticed when he got off the train that a huge chunk of the students had not returned. In fact there were no muggleborns in the school and the halfblodds had their heads down as if they were afraid of something. Alex could see the hand of the deatheaters in the atmosphere. He was going to have to move up his plans if he was to prevent the dark lord gaining control of the school. One thing he was not counting on when he went past the wards of the school was to feel them settle on him.

A female voice in his head spoke "Welcome, my lord. I am Hogwarts. It has been some time since we have had your kind walk amongst us. I am glad you know your heritage now and I am able to communicate with you. It is good that you are here now. The dark one tried to take over the wards this morning and is planning on returning within the week after researching how to take them over. However with you here he will be unable to do so. You can hide me and all the innocents within my grounds."

Alex realised that things would not be as he had planned. They had accelerated much faster than he anticipated. "My lady Hogwarts, I will do as you ask, you need not fear. You have done well keeping the wards from those who would wish those within harm."

Upon getting out of the carriage he travelled in Alex poured power into the wards making them stronger, he felt Hogwarts raise more wards that had been taken down over the years, one of the wards was a ward to keep out anyone with the dark lord's mark. He didn't see a group of nine slytherins , six Ravenclaws, four Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff and Severus Snape standing outside the wards. They could not see the school or make their way back inside it.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus Snape was not having a good day, forget that he was not having a good year. Ever since Dumbledore put him in a position where he had to kill him his life became very complicated. He didn't want to protect the Potter brat. He wanted his life back but the vows he was blackmailed into taking made that impossible. He was going to die for Dumbledore's greater good. If he was given the choice he would throw all his loyalty with the dark lord because at least he was valuable as the best potions master in the country. All he would need to do would be to provide the dark lord with potions and as long as those potions did not affect him he did not care.

The dark lord had come to Hogwarts that very morning and without Dumbledore there was nothing for him to fear and nothing to stop him from entering the grounds. The whole point was to attempt to take over the wards of the school. However somehow the school's defences stopped this not allowing a transfer no matter what he did. Snape had expected a tantrum of some sort from the dark lord but nothing was forthcoming. Instead the dark lord left him in charge and told him that he was going to take over as the headmaster as soon as overrides the wards' defences. That was in the morning of the day the students were meant to be returning to the school. What he didn't understand now was how he was standing outside the school wards with several students he knew for a fact had received the dark mark recently.

No matter where he turned probed and prodded with his magic he could not see the school let alone find it. He wondered for a moment if this was the Potter boy's doing, but dismissed it, the brat was nothing but a glorified arrogant show off living off his mother's sacrifice. He was nothing special. He figured the other teachers had done something and rallied together to get rid of him. They would have never dared before, not with Dumbledore protecting him but now there was nothing to stop them from doing what they wanted. Fear crept up on him as he thought of what the dark lord was going to do to him for failing to see this coming and stopping it. His biggest surprise however was the students he was standing next to. He had expected to see Malfoy and his cohorts amongst the students standing outside next to him but that was not the case. Instead the slytherins next to him were

The Carrow twins, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracy Davies, Blaise Zabini and Flint Marcus.

Next to them were four Gryffindors Natalie MacDonald, Jimmy Peakes, Romilda Vane and Dean Thomas.

A lone Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith stood next to three Ravenclaws that included Marrietta Edgecombe, Michael Conner and Anthony Goldstein.

The students looked just as confused as he did on how they ended up outside the school. Severus decided instead of panicking he better report the happenings to the dark lord before he heard it from someone else and make things even more difficult for himself.

Addressing the students before him he said "I think we better go somewhere a little less conspicuous don't you think?"

He led them to the three broomsticks and flooed to the dark lord's home to find out what he should do next due to the new development.

Xxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape stood in the library in front of a huge desk of which Voldemort sat behind in an equally huge leather chair. He braced himself for what he knew was coming as he had been at the end of the dak lord's wand before due to what he considered failures. He was surprised however when no pain was forthcoming. Instead the dark lord spoke.

Voldemort "I was hoping this would not happen once the old fool was dead. The school is sentient Severus."

Severus' eyebrows went up a notch in shock at what he was being told but kept his silence as he knew interrupting the dark lord was a sure fire way to get cursed.

"There must be another heir of the founders in the school, one who is related to more than one founder or two of them giving them more of a claim to the school than I do and they know it. Whoever this person is or they are, they are not with me they are against me. I took down the ward that kept my followers from entering the premises and the old man did not have the power to put it back up if he even tried. It seems the ward is back up, this makes taking over a little bit more difficult."

He stopped for a second as if he was thinking about something before he continued "Take the new recruits, and train them Severus, I want them up to par when I send them out on missions. We are going to change our tactics as the school is no longer an option. Our main objective for now will be getting ahold of the Potter boy. We eliminate him we get rid of the resistance's hopes.

Feeling a little out sorts upon leaving the dark lord's presence due to the lack of pain he had been expecting Severus Snape went to d as he was told. He had some recruits to train and he would be damned if he failed in this.

Voldemort was seething. He had just found a way to take over the wards when Severus arrived to let him know about the changes in the wards keeping them out. He wanted to know who it was that had taken over the wards. Whoever it was, was not as forgiving as the old man and did not have the lenience of second chances that he could exploit. This could be seen in the way his recruits were immediately thrown out upon arrival. He did not like working with an unknown it made planning that much more difficult. It took a lot of effort not to curse Snape when he was in the room but he managed not to. He needed his followers' loyalty more than ever especially with an unknown running around. He would find out what was going on soon enough. For now he would concentrate on the war and the first attack would be in Hogsmead. He had plans to make the wizarding world fear him a whole lot more than they were the first time around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex entered the great hall behind the first years. Professor Flitwick had found him and told him to wait for them as they came across the lake on the boats. He was almost the same height as them, he supposed it wasn't too bad as he was now eleven the last time he had been this age he had been shorter. He looked up at the staff table searching for a certain greasy haired professor but a smug Hogwarts informed him that Severus Snape was no longer in the premises, something she was very happy about because it was something she wanted to do for a very long time but couldn't with the headmaster in charge of the wards. This information gave Alex a feeling of relief. He would not have to deal with the self-serving man this time around.

He did realise that without the man the post for defence against the dark arts was left unoccupied. He decided to wait and see how professor McGonagall would deal with it. Each first year was called up one at a time for sorting. Alex took the time to look around the hall to see who else was missing. Hogwarts related to him the students who had the dark mark and that they were no longer in the school. She also told him that protections were in place for the students, just in case some of Voldemort's unmarked supporters were still in the school. At this Alex noted that Draco Malfoy and his followers were still in the school. He would need to keep an eye on them. The only reason he was willing to gave Malfoy the benefit of the doubt for now was because he saw how frightened he was the night Dumbledore died in his past life. He had the look of a scared child who was never given an option in the choices he had to make. Alex was also aware of the fact that with Malfoy senior in prison and Voldemort in their manor it was most likely that Draco was too scared to do anything but what he was told by the maniac.

Turning his attention inward to Hogwarts Alex asked to assign a house elf to keep an eye on Draco. He may be being forced to do certain things but that did not mean that Alex had to give him leave to do whatever he wished especially as there were the lives of other people at stake.

It wasn't much longer after that when Alex was called up to the front of the hall. He was introduced to the school as Professor Flitwick's apprentice and he would be helping out with some of the classes as well. This was the first time the students had ever heard of an apprenticeship at Hogwarts let alone that apprenticeship being taken on by a child of 11. Alex noticed Draco Malfoy looking at him as if seeing him for the first time. He was probably thinking about what happened on the train and deciding on whether or not it was a good idea to enact some revenge, it however seemed that it was Alex's name that had him backtracking.

The Flamels were a renowned noble and ancient house. They were extremely wealthy and were a powerhouse all on their own despite never using that power. It seemed Draco was rethinking what he had originally thought about the boy he had tried to throw out of the compartment on the train. It was obvious the boy was no naïve novice. What Alex didn't know was that Draco was trying to think of a way to gain his trust so he could present him to the dark lord. He hoped that by introducing someone with the influence and power of the Flamels his family would be off the dark lord's shit list.

Whispers went through the hall as Alex went to take a seat at the Raveclaw table. Most people were shocked that the Flamels had a kid at all and they wondered why they were sending him here in this climate of war especially when the leader of the light was dead and could not protect him. By then some of the students had noticed the missing students and professor and the whispering changed to that. The professors at the head table looked both relieved and confused at the same time. They knew that Severus Snape had taken over the school and forced them to write letters to the muggleborns telling them they were no longer welcome to Hogwarts and not to bother returning. They made note of the missing students and wondered what the connection was. Professor McGonagall went to the headmaster's office together with the other heads of house after questioning a few students about the whereabouts of their fellow students who were not there. It seemed they just disappeared soon after arriving at the school. It was around the time she herself had noticed Severus Snape missing.

When the teachers were gathered in the headmaster's office which was now vastly different to the way Dumbledore kept it, Hogwarts materialised out of thin air making them all jump.

Professor Mcgonagall spoke first "Who are you?"

Hogwarts smiled and said "I am Hogwarts, Minerva. I have been watching the goings on within my grounds but unable to do anything about protecting my students because of your headmaster until now. Those students who are missing as well as Severus Snape have been removed from the premises."

She stopped for a second due to the reactions of the staff before continued

"Anyone with a dark mark will not be welcome here. As soon as the wards are fully functional the intentions of everyone here will be read and they will either be protected or removed from the premises depending on the results. The power that was entrusted to the headmaster to control the wards has been revoked. Dumbledore's actions have proven it to be a mistake to allow anyone that much power over me."

McGonagall was confused why would Hogwarts say that about Dumbledore? He was the pillar of the light. She didn't have time to ponder that as the next words coming from Hogwarts filtered through her mind.

"Minerva you are going to take over as headmistress. If anyone wants to gain entry onto the grounds they will have to go through me first. You will be able to contact me any time you need, I am not however going to give you control of the wards. At this point in time no-one can find the school without clearance from me."

Before any of the teachers could say anything Hogwarts dematerialised leaving them to digest what they had been told. Minerva was in shock. She had assumed she would be acting head after Dumbledore's death but she never expected to be the actual headmistress. She also realised she was going to need to get a new defence against the dark arts teacher, it was what Severus was going to cover that year.


End file.
